In the fabrication of semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits, memory cells, and the like, a series of manufacturing operations are performed to define features on semiconductor wafers. The semiconductor wafers include integrated circuit devices in the form of multi-level structures defined on a silicon substrate. At a substrate level, transistor devices with diffusion regions are formed. In subsequent levels, interconnect metallization lines are patterned and electrically connected to the transistor devices to define a desired integrated circuit device. Also, patterned conductive layers are insulated from other conductive layers by dielectric materials.
The series of manufacturing operations for defining features on the semiconductor wafers can include a number of wafer wet processing operations. For example, some wafer wet processing operations may be performed to electroplate materials onto the wafer, chemically etch materials from the wafer, and clean (rinse and dry) the wafer, among others. During certain wafer wet processing operations, it may be necessary to move the wafer through various processing modules, within each of which various wet processing operations may be performed on the wafer. Because some of the chemicals used to process the wafer are aggressive with respect to certain materials, particularly metals, it is of interest to consider wafer movement mechanisms which provide for wafer movement while avoiding metallic residue/particulate generation that could cause damage to the wafer.